


Raven

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: A poem about depression.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35170513133/in/dateposted-public/)

Tapered dreams of lost connection,  
Rainbow screams inside my head.  
Broken wings flap, useless, worthless,  
Fallen angels, crumbling, dead.

Storms of Æolus steal my memories,  
Erratic cadence, thudding beats.  
Mouth wide open, choking, spluttering,  
Bloody rivulets stain my sheets.

Splintered bones on windswept prairies,  
Buried deep in Mother earth.  
Omega spirit, floating, waning,  
Waiting for my soul’s rebirth.  



End file.
